


Mi apoyo.

by Nishma



Series: Culohuevo [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Fluff, Gladnis, Lestallum, M/M, Some angst, posible spoiler????????? again
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: De cómo Ignis aprende a dejarse llevar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es una continuación del fic gladnis anterior porque el angst never ends, aunque siempre acabo todo con fluff porque ya suficiente vamos a sufrir con el juego.

Ignis pensó que la recuperación y adaptación a su nueva condición iban a ser más difíciles. Al principio se sentía inútil, y un estorbo, se tenían que despertar antes para hacer entre todos la comida si acampaban, tardaban más en irse a dormir, Prompto tenía que volver a coger el coche y eso era un peligro mundial. Ahora tenían que ir por los caminos, ya que campo a través era más complicado para Ignis. Andaban menos, y utilizaban más el coche. No podían meterse en tantas pelas e iban siempre con cuidado.

Y aunque se había prometido a sí mismo no despreciarse, Ignis se seguía sintiendo un inútil. Gracias a los Sidéreos no se había quedado del todo ciego, pero veía muy borroso, y cuando hacía luz le dolían los ojos incluso cerrados.

Parecía que cada día se hacía antes de noche, y aunque eso le sentaba bien a la vista, no era bueno para su seguridad, pues los candentes seguía ahí, al acecho. Además, tardaban más en ir de un sitio a otro, y desde lo ocurrido aquella noche no habían podido pisar aún ningún sitio medianamente civilizado.

Por eso cuando llegaron a Lestallum se sintieron como en casa. Esa noche volvieron a alojarse en el hotel y durmieron, por primera vez, descansando del todo.

 

Como de costumbre, a la mañana siguiente, Ignis despertó el primero, con cuidado fue al baño, sin hacer ruido. Daba gracias a tener una memoria tan buena y acordarse de las distribuciones de la habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta lentamente escuchó una voz conocida.

—Hey, fiera, estoy yo.

Ignis sonrió ante cómo le había llamado Gladio.

—¿Desde cuándo yo soy la fiera?

—Desde que sé qué cosas te gustan en la cama.

Ignis juraría que se había puesto rojo. Se ajustó las gafas, que ya llevaba por puro adorno, y se adentró en el cuarto de baño para cerrar la puerta.

—No hables de eso con Noctis y Prompto tan cerca.

Gladio soltó una risa y se acercó a él para cogerle de la cintura y darle un suave beso.

—¿Estás desnudo? —Murmuró Ignis bajando la mano por su pecho.

—A medias, iba a ducharme. Huelo bastante mal, llevo bastantes días sin ducharme.

—Acampar no es tan divertido, ¿verdad?

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa. Ignis se separó de Gladio, porque no quería retrasar su ducha.

—¿Querías usar el baño?

—Oh, no, iba a ducharme. Pero hazlo tú antes.

Ignis se dio la vuelta, buscando el pomo de la puerta.

—Ignis…—la voz de Gladiolus parecía vacilar, algo raro en él—. ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?

Ignis le miró. Miró la sombra que ahora era, y notó cómo se le empañaban los ojos. Porque ya nunca más podría verle, y aunque pudiera recordar todas sus expresiones o gestos, era duro no verlas en directo. Se acercó, alargando la mano para poder tocarle antes de estamparse contra él.

—¿No te importa?

—Será un placer, _Iggy._

Y no dijo nada más.

Le ayudó a desvestirse, con cuidado y sin prisa, dejando a Ignis hacer todo lo que pudiera, él sólo era su tercera mano.

Una vez dentro de la ducha, Ignis aprovechó para darle un beso, más profundo del que le había dado antes él y le abrazó.

—Gracias por esforzarte y hacerme sentir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero gracias, sobre todo, por ayudarme sin tener que pedírtelo.

Gladio esbozó una gran sonrisa, espachurró contra sí a Ignis y le dejó un beso en la frente.

—Haría cualquier cosa por vosotros, ya te lo dije. Y tú no ibas a ser menos.

 

Normalmente Ignis y Gladio eran bastante fogosos y una ocasión como la que habían tenido no la hubiesen desaprovechado. Pero ahora todo era distinto, Gladio llevaba más cuidado, aunque desde el accidente había tenido poca intimidad (menos de lo normal) con Ignis. Por eso aquella ducha sólo fue eso, una ducha.

Al salir, Gladio se vistió el primero, aprovechando que tenía la ropa en el baño y salió unos segundos a por la ropa de Ignis, que, como siempre, estaba pulcramente doblada en la mesa.

Al volver al baño le pareció ver que Prompto y Noctis estaban en la cama contraria a la que habían dormido, pero como la noche anterior se había ido a dormir directamente, no le dio importancia, porque no se acordaba exactamente con quien le había tocado compartir cama esa noche. Así que supuso que estaba equivocado.

Una vez volvió al cuarto de baño, ayudó a Ignis a vestirse, a regañadientes.

 

—Gladio, esto ya es demasiado. Puedo vestirme yo solo. —Murmuró algo consternado.

—¿Y? Es que _quiero_ hacerlo.

Ignis suspiró, y miró la mancha borrosa que le estaba poniendo los calcetines. Se seguía sintiendo inútil, pero aquello era justo lo que no debía pensar. Tomó aire, contó hasta diez y recordó en todo lo bueno que le había pasado aquellos días. Y se encontró sonriendo.

Gladiolus se quedó mirando aquella sonrisa como si de un milagro se tratase. Le volvió a besar, con dulzura, y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda baja, tal vez demasiado cerca del trasero, cosa que no molestó a Ignis, sino al contrario. Aquellas pequeñas acciones se habían convertido en costumbres que hacían que le recordaran que todo volvería a la normalidad daba igual si él estaba medio ciego o no.

 

Una vez arreglados decidieron salir al mercado a comprar algo de provisiones y dejar a los dos jóvenes durmiendo un rato más.

Ahora intentaban evitar a toda costa los enfrentamientos, pero estando la cosa como estaba no era fácil, y acostumbrados a luchar los cuatro en conjunto que ahora Ignis no ayudara se notaba y los cansaba más. Por eso Ignis también los dejaba descansar más.

 

Sin más dilación la pareja salió del hotel, Gladio hubiera deseado que hiciera el típico fresco mañanero, pero en Lestallum sólo hacía calor, daba igual a qué hora del día. Observó a Ignis, un poquito más adelantado que él. Iba a tientas, pues se negaba a usar el bastón que habían conseguido en una E. S. Coernix a medio camino de la ciudad.

—Ignis, lleva cuidado.

No le gustaba decirle aquellas cosas, porque sabía cómo era Ignis, y no quería ponerle peor de lo que ya estaba. Como no le contestó, se acercó a él, cogiéndole del brazo para que agarrase el suyo. Ignis intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Gladio se lo impidió sin apenas esfuerzo.

—Gladiolus…

—Nada de Gladiolus. No quiero que tropieces. Además, es cómodo andar a tu lado. Encajamos bastante bien.

Miró de reojo a Ignis para comprobar, que sí, que aquello le había abrumado, por eso se recolocó varias veces sus nuevas gafas oscuras, también cortesía de E. S. Coernix.

—Pero sólo porque es temprano y hay poca gente.

Gladio soltó una carcajada y apretó con cariño el brazo que seguía sosteniendo de Ignis.

—Estoy deseando que llegue el día en el que no puedas andar sin tenerme a mi lado.

Ignis, que acostumbraba a ser una persona segura, titubeó.

—No estés tan seguro, —replicó tras unos segundos.

—El tiempo en el que tardaste en responderme confirmó mi sospecha.

—No cantes victoria aún, grandullón. Sabes que yo siempre gano.

Ignis volvió a su confianza habitual como era de esperar, estar con Gladio, y que lo tratara como si no hubiese pasado nada era lo que realmente necesitaba. Ya que Noctis y Prompto iban con miedo, los notaba distanciados y recelosos, y no les podía reprochar nada porque en el fondo los entendía.

La carcajada de Gladio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, junto con el movimiento brusco que hizo, una pared sobre su espalda y los labios de Gladio sobre los suyos.

—Te he dicho que no me llamas grandullón. Y, para que veas, siempre gano yo.

Ignis puso una mano sobre su rostro y notó la tensión en las mejillas de Gladio, se tomó su tiempo para recordar su sonrisa y se encontró sonriendo de nuevo, pues la recordaba como si la tuviera delante.

—Espero que no haya nadie cerca.

Gladio miró alrededor, omitiendo al grupo de mujeres que se dirigían a la central, volvió a mirar a Ignis.

—Nadie, estamos solos.

Ignis le doy un último beso antes de tomar las riendas y con el brazo entrelazado al de Gladio dirigirse al mercado a comprar lo que necesitaban para poder seguir con su viaje.


End file.
